


Service With A Sunshine Smile

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, And shameless preferential treatment by the staff, Fluff and Humor, For keeping this special customer happy, Gen, Lightwood Siblings, Like discounted grocery shopping, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: From the moment Alec registers the glamorous checkout guy at the grocery store, he's a goner. But while his distracted mind isn't helping his sister's plans for the upcoming family dinner, Alec's secretly hoping he's found the all-important ingredient he's been missing for a life of unending happiness!





	Service With A Sunshine Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 14: Grocery Shopping**   
**Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alec, are you even listening?” Izzy whines, spoiling the intense eye-fucking that’s simmering between him and the sharply-dressed employee on checkout one every time they pass.

“I’m listening, I just don’t agree,” Alec mutters, irrationally annoyed with the customers stealing the man’s attention.

His sister’s shoulder punch doesn’t help.

“Mom doesn’t want hot dogs and doughnuts for her birthday dinner, Alec. Introduce your fridge to something other than leftovers and light beers.”

Stung, Alec finally focuses. “Hey, at least I don’t need every takeout joint within a five-mile radius on speed dial. I’ll throw something fancy together, don’t worry.”

“Then decide on ingredients, genius, instead of devouring the talent on the till. Or _you’ll_ be needing those speed dials.”

Caught, Alec ruffles her hair in revenge and promises to concentrate.

Until they reach checkout one.

Magnus’ badge sits below a pocket square and cravat that definitely aren’t company issue, but, man, it works. Agile hands and an equally capable mouth are in constant motion, but Alec leaves the talking to Izzy. He’s too busy looking.

Then that melodious voice addresses him directly while she’s paying.

“Come again, _Alec_.”

That’s a given, but…

“H-How do you know-?”

Magnus taps Alec’s chest and it explodes. Quietly.

Ah! Security ID.

He manages a breathless, “Bye, _Magnus_,” before Izzy drags him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, the scale of Alec’s disappointment over not seeing Magnus in the store proves how ridiculous he’s been, taking customer care to mean personal interest.

Shaking his head, Alec grabs a basket and throws in whatever comes to hand. About to forego his usual fruit in favour of something satisfyingly sugary, he’s halted by a familiar voice interrupting the in-store music.

“No fruit in your basket? We’ve an offer on raspberries that’ll blow you away!”

Tingling with joy, Alec backtracks and grabs the fruit, even though it’s probably a general announcement.

“Your favourite stuffed-crust pizza’s half-price this week. Multiple toppings available!”

Alec grins, quickly finding his staple meat feast is indeed discounted, taking two.

By aisle five, Alec’s bagged all the best deals and saved a pretty penny too.

Before checkout, Alec holds up one red wine, one white, to the nearest camera, winking after Magnus cheerily declares, “Our sparkling red’s on special offer. A great partner for pepperoni, in my humble opinion.”

Ignoring curious looks, Alec floats home despite the heavier bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Magnus is filling shelves in aisle six. Alec’s heart stops at the sight of him.

Shaking out last-minute nerves, he’s giving himself a pep talk when warm eyes and a soft smile turn his way.

Magnus steps closer. "Hello, Alec. Can I help you with something?”

Encouraged, Alec grasps his hand.

“I really hope so. There’s this guy I want to impress, but I’m unsure what to cook for our first date? Got any recommendations?”

A sunshine smile burns away any stubborn fears.

“With you on the menu, Alec, I’m confident ice cream’s all that’ll be needed for a memorable night.”

_….And it was_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> XXX


End file.
